Jello Shots
by A-dizzle
Summary: Ah the wonders of jello mixed with vodka mixed with... underage boys.


**A-Diz: This one was based on what… last week or the week before. But yeah anywho, they're around 12 to 13 (Axel & Riku) in this one and Axel's brother is 14. Roy is based on a annoying kid named Jacob and Amie & Dan are my friend's parents.**

**Warnings: Swearing (obviously), underage drinking, mentioning of the nasty, and kissing.**

**Characters: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Demyx.**

**Enjoy.**

**--**

"Hey Sora!?"

Sora looked away from the computer and at his mom in the kitchen. "What mum? Ah fuck this game! Fucking bullshit."

A middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. She leaned on the door frame watching her son bash the desk and curse at the game that he was playing.

"What the f David Blaine! Go suck a goddamn-"

"SORA!"

Sora twitched and slowly turned his head to his mom. "Seeing how I'm not in the best mood right now, what the fuck do you want?"

"Axel called; he wants to know if you can come over. He has some friends over and he was wondering-"

Sora blinked. "Come over as in spend the night? Mom, his house is boring as fuck and there are mosquitoes up the ass."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you pussy."

"You know what? Whatever let me grab my Zune."

--

After a 10 minute ride they pulled into the driveway of a two story house, including the basement, which currently had two blonde boys, one silver, and a redhead boy playing basketball. He rolled his eyes when the silver haired boy swished it. He opened the car door and hopped out. "Wazzup bitches?"

The ball was thrown right in his face. He groaned and slowly picked up the basketball of the ground. He turned and waved his mom off and she beeped her horn. As soon as her car was out of sight he turned around and threw the ball as hard as he could towards the silver haired boy. He smirked when the ball hit the boy in the stomach and he fell over.

Axel's stepbrother whistled from the deck. "Damn you got an arm on you. What sports do you play?"

Sora looked at the dyed green hair of the boy and blinked. He could've sworn it was brown last time he was here. "Um.. soccer and basketball. What the fuck did you do to your hair, Roy?"

Roy shrugged and took a sip of his soda. "Remind me to tell you later."

Sora shook his head and turned towards his friends. "Whatever. So is it my turn?"

Demyx nodded and threw him the ball. "Yeah, we're playing retard. So far we all have an r and pretty sure we're gonna have an e because of Riku's shooting skills."

Sora snorted, "I won't." He shot the ball from where Riku did and swished. He grabbed the ball and looked around, "Who's next?"

Axel sighed. "I am sadly."

Sora blinked. "Don't you suck at sports?"

Riku groaned. "Not the only thing you suck…" he mumbled quietly getting off of the ground. Demyx glared at him.

The redhead nodded. "And that's why I do this." He threw the ball at the backboard. It hit with a surprisingly loud bang but it went in.

Demyx whistled. "Damn."

Sora blinked and tilted his head. "Did that just go in or…"

Riku shook his head. "I really don't know."

Thud!

Everybody looked at the redhead that was currently twitching on the ground. Sora nudged him with his foot. "Dude… what the fuck are you doing?"

Roxas sighed, "He does this everytime he makes a shot."

"…Should we let Amie know or something?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nah she just laughs and drinks her beer."

"…Right. If he asks, I'll be playing Halo downstairs. You guys wanna come?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sure." Riku and Roxas replied. Sora looked at the other blonde. He shook his head. "Nah I'll stay here with him."

Sora smirked. "Make sure you don't do anything with twitchy-boy there when we're gone k?" He ran up the stairs and walked through the doorway, laughing at Demyx's flustered and stuttered reply. He trudged down the stairs and hopped the last few. He plopped down on one of the mattresses on the floor and picked up a 360 controller. "What game's in?"

"Halo, I think." Riku replied sitting down on the floor next to him. Roxas nodded his head in agreement and sat down next to Sora. Sora pressed the button on the middle of controller. He looked up as the screen flashed to life. "Um… is this TV fucking eight inches or what?"

Riku shrugged. "I dunno it's Roy's friend's that he left here."

"And let me guess, you guys were too lazy to bring it upstairs to use on the big TV."

"Dan was watching racing."

Sora snorted. "Oh yeah that's _extremely _important. Hey look they're making a left turn! Oh another left turn!"

"Eh. You do have a point."

"Whatever pick a weapon."

"Screw that, it doesn't matter. You're gonna win anyways."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Pussy." He turned to the blonde. "Babe, pick a weapon."

Roxas looked up from his cellphone. "Huh? Oh um… Mauler." Sora nodded and selected the weapon.

"Mauler whore." Riku muttered. Sora kicked him. "Fuck off."

"Bite me."

Sora smirked. "Oh I'm telling Kairi."

"Pfft. I don't give a shit."

"Hey Rox, can I have your phone real quick?" Sora asked the blonde. Roxas nodded, pressed a button and handed the cell to his boyfriend. Sora pressed a few buttons and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked.

"Hey Kairi." Sora smiled.

"Oh hey Sora. What's up?"

"You'll never guess what Riku said." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh really now?" she replied flatly.

"He-"

"NOOOO!!"

And with that the phone was smacked into the wall across the room.

Silence…

"…Did you just break my phone?" Roxas asked in a calm voice. Sora shivered.

Riku gulped. "I dunn-"

"Go pick it up."

"B-ut-"

"_Now_."

Riku got up and scrambled to the phone. He picked and up and gave it to Roxas. The blonde 'hmph'ed and press a few buttons. He smiled after a few seconds. "You're in luck Riku."

Riku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sora smirked. "But now you're not 'cause it's four to zero."

"Oh screw you Sora."

--

"Goddamnit Sora! You always kill me!"

"Yup."

"The only reason you don't kill Roxas is because you're going out with him!"

"…Yup!" Sora nodded with a smile on his face. "Boom headshot!"

"You know what, you suck. I-"

"Hey do you guys want pizza?" Amie asked walking down the stairs, and no surprise there, holding a beer.

Sora was already up the stairs at 'pizza'. Riku and Roxas nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Amie you know me too well!" Sora called from outside. Riku and Roxas rolled their eyes and headed outside where Axel, Sora, and Demyx were happily munching away on their pizza.

"What do we got?" Riku asked while sitting down across from Sora, next to Axel.

"Black olives and shit." Sora replied around a mouth full of Heaven.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He means mushroom and pepperoni."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Shit."

"Hey any of you guys wanna try this?" Amie asked sitting down on the other side of Roxas. She put a bottle of twisted tea on the table.

Sora shrugged. "Yeah sure." Amie nodded, opened the bottle, and handed it to the brunette. Sora looked at it, swirled it around a bit, and then took a huge gulp. He sniffed. "Tastes like iced tea."

"Lemme try." Riku grabbed the bottle and took a sip. He nodded. "You're right."

"My turn!" Axel called, grabbing the now half empty bottle. He took a gulp and set the bottle down. "Yeah it does- AH OH MY GOD IT BURNS! WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY PUT ACID IN THIS SHIT?

Roxas sighed and picked up the bottle and took a small sip. After a few moments he fidgeted. "Tastes just like alcohol to me," he rubbed his chest uncomfortably. "And it feels the same way too."

Demyx shrugged. "I guess I'll have some." Roxas handed the bottle to the blonde and he took a tiny sip. He nodded. "I'm going with Roxas on this one I don't like it."

Sora grabbed the bottle and took another gulp. "Pus-sy." He sang.

Amie laughed and took the bottle from the boy. "Woah slow down there tiger."

Sora stood up and swayed. "Woah…" he put his hand to his face. "Everythin's doublin' and swirlin'." He slurred. He blinked. "And Riku!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. He leaned in close, squinting his eyes. "You look like a girl! Oh wait." He smirked. "You always look like that."

"Dude," Demyx laughed. "I thought you were actually drunk."

Sora shook his head and smiled. "I did too but it was pretty funny."

Axel nodded. "Yeah 'cause it's true. Riku a girly fucker."

"Girl fucker." Riku corrected.

"Pfft. Sure." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Axel, watch your mouth." Amie scolded.

"Yeah watch your fucking mouth!" Roy called from inside.

"Go suck a dick!" Axel yelled.

"Nah," Roy laughed. "You already do that."

And with that, Axel growled and ran inside. After a few moments Roy let out a girlish scream and yelped in pain. Axel walked back out, sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza and started happily munching away on it.

"Dad! Axel hit me!" Axel rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Stop yer whining, you probably deserved it."

"But-"

"And shut the fuck up, I'm watching racing."

Axel smiled and sat down. Riku looked at Sora. "I told you so."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So what about a fire later?" Amie asked.

Axel froze. "Mom. If you weren't my mom and maybe twenty years younger I'd be all over you right now."

Sora choked on his pizza, Riku twitched, Roxas started patting Sora's back, and Demyx just pushed his food away. Amie blinked. "Um… let's just pretend you didn't say that and say that you said yes okay?"

Axel blushed and nodded. Sora took a deep breath and shivered. "Um who's up for a good round of basketball?"

"I am." Riku replied, standing up. Everyone else nodded and Amie went inside. Sora walked over to the basketball and picked it up. "Teams?"

Demyx took the ball from him. "You and Riku versus us."

Sora scratched his head. "You guys DO know you're gonna lose right?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Three wonderful hours later

"Hey guys we have the fire started and a surprise for you." Amie called walking outside. Just as she was about to call again she stopped. There in front of the basketball hoop, were five boys, on the ground and sweaty.

"Um are you guys ok?"

Sora groaned and raised his head. "Oh yeah we're just dandy… you know just dehydrated and probably have twenty different forms of heat stroke and oh the mosquitoes raped us but other than that… I'd say we're doing pretty good and you?"

"Well we had the fire started and a surprise-"

"We're up!" Axel and Sora exclaimed, jumping up and running outback.

Amie shook her head. "You guys coming?" she asked the remaining boys.

"Yeah give us a minute." Riku's reply was muffled by the gravel. Amie nodded.

--

"What the hell you don't even taste the fucking jell-o! It's just bleh the whole way down and then burn!"

"Hahaha! Axel holy shit man you made it come out of my nose!"

"Shut up Sora it burns!"

"…. And that's why you just grabbed a second one right?"

"Well I was thinkin' that maybe this one could wash the other one down…"

"Pfft. Sure you just like it. Hmm wonder what these taste like with a marshmallow…"

"Sora… don't."

"Hey it actually drowns out the burn."

"You serious?"

Sora nodded and plopped a marshmallow into his fourth homemade jell-o shot. He stuck his finger in the little plastic cup and swirled it around the edge to make the jell-o loose. He put the plastic cup to his mouth and flicked the back. "Hey Amie! How many of these did you make!?"

"That depends." Amie replied walking down the hill. "How many have you had?"

"One." Sora lied.

Amie nodded. "I have about 50 here and a few more trays inside."

Sora smirked. He looked up and noticed that Roxas, Demyx, and Riku were following. "Hey you guys gotta try this." He grabbed three cups off the tray and handed them to each. Demyx sniffed his and shrugged. "Smells like jell-o…"

Riku nodded, swirled his finger around the edges and swallowed his. "Pretty good."

"Yup."

"Demyx you gotta try it!" Axel yelled running up to the boys. The blonde swirled the cup around. "Wait." Axel ran back towards the fire, grabbed something and then ran back over. He plopped a marshmallow into the cup.

Demyx blinked. "Um ok." He repeated the necessary actions and swallowed. He bounced up. "Mmm these are good. Do you have anymore?" Axel nodded and pointed over to the table, "Right over there."

"Hey you guys, we'll be right back ok?" Amie said her and Dan walking towards the back door.

Demyx nodded. Sora turned to Roxas. "You gonna try it?"

Roxas looked uneasy. "More alcohol?"

Sora sighed. "I'll be right back k?" Roxas nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

Sora walked over to the tray and grabbed two shots. He then walked over to the fire where Demyx and Axel were roasting marshmallows and putting them into the shots. He grabbed two marshmallows from the bag and set into the shots. He set one on the ground while swirling his finger around the edge of the other. He quickly popped that one into his mouth and picked up the other one. He walked over to the texting blonde and tapped him on the shoulder. Roxas turned around and Sora thrust his mouth onto the blonde's. Roxas opened his mouth in surprise and Sora took that opportunity to push the jell-o and marshmallow mix into his mouth. Sora pulled back and grinned triumphantly. Roxas closed his eyes and chewed.

"So…" Roxas opened his eyes. "What'd you think?" Sora beamed.

Roxas smirked. "I think I like the shot better than your kissing."

Sora's jaw dropped and Roxas burst out laughing. "I'm joking babe, I love your kisses." He said lightly kissing Sora. The brunette growled and grabbed the blonde's hips. He pulled Roxas in and kissed him with a fiery passion. He smirked and pulled away slightly so their noses were touching. "How'd you like _that_?"

"Woah." Roxas breathed. Sora grinned. "Let's drink away!" he laced arms with Roxas and they skipped over to the fire. They sat down and started making s'mores. Sora grinned and put a shot on his. He quickly popped it into his mouth and chewed. He gagged and swallowed.

Riku laughed. "How'd that taste?"

Sora grinned. "Like heav-en." he sang. Riku rolled his eyes.

"So. What are you guys doing?" Roy asked walking outside.

"Shots!" Axel replied around a mouthful of jell-o.

Roy shrugged. "Well I got nothing better to do so."

"So where are mom and dad?"

"They went to bed." Roy replied grabbing a shot.

Riku blinked. "Its seven." he commented looking at his watch.

Roy looked at Riku. "I didn't say they went to sleep."

Sora choked on his marshmallow. Demyx shifted on Axel's lap. "Ew. That's kinda gross."

"Fuck that! It's really gross!" Sora coughed out. "So anyways, you never told us why your hair is green."

"Oh!" Roy leaned back in his chair. "I lost a bet."

Sora raised a brow. "And that was…?"

Roy shuddered. "You don't want to know.

"So…" Riku started. "Who wants to drink as much as they can and then try to play basketball?"

Everyone agreed that it sounded fun, not necessarily a good idea, but it still sounded fun. "Hey mom!" Axel called. "Can you bring down the trays please!"

"Give us ten minutes!"

Sora started choking again.

--

The rest of the night was all fun and games… too bad the next morning everybody _except_ the adults had a bad hangover.

--

**A-Diz: slkjfasldkfj. Seven AM. Finally finished this. And :O still haven't finished the other fucking thing I was working on. Wondafal! :D I do not own in any way at all whatsoever. I s'pose you could R&R… :D**


End file.
